TV Tropes Will Ruin Your Life
by Proph
Summary: America has been introduced to TV Tropes. Oh dear. Crack, sort of.


Written for the Hetalia kinkmeme. The prompt was something like "America Is A Troper". Because, as a fellow troper, I've been through what being addicted to TV Tropes is like before, haha.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" cried America as he waltzed through the front door of his house, carrying a bag of McDonalds. Slamming the door shut behind him, he placed the bag of fast food on a nearby side table, reaching inside to pull out a burger. Tearing the wrapper open noisily and taking a large chomp, America wandered through his house, looking for his fellow alien inhabitant. "Hey, Tony! Where are you?"<p>

After a few minutes of searching his house, he finally located Tony in his living room, sitting on an armchair and using one of his laptops. America poked his head over the top of the chair, trying to get a look at what his alien friend was up to.

_"Eagleland?"_America read off the tab in the browser. "What is this site, and why does it have an American flag on the page? It's a page about me, isn't it? This is awesome!"

"Fucking TV Tropes, bubu," replied Tony, not looking away from the monitor.

America read along with Tony for a while, genuinely interested, soaking up the knowledge of which characters from what comic books and video games were examples of this _Eagleland…_ thing, and whined when Tony scrolled down to the bottom of the page, because _what the hell do you mean there are no more examples that was actually really interesting I want to read more.  
><em>  
>He poked Tony in the side. "Hey, dude, can I use the computer?" he asked.<p>

"Suit yourself, bubu," replied Tony. He put down the laptop and stood up, walking towards the general direction of the TV. America took his place on the couch, clicking a random link on the screen. He didn't notice Tony's comment as he got himself comfortable, reading away.

"You're _fucked_, bubu."

* * *

><p><em>Click.<em>

He didn't know how it happened, really. One moment he had no idea what the hell TV Tropes was, and the next, he was stalking the site like crazy, unable to avert his eyes, stop reading, and stop opening up new tabs.

At one point, America was reading about these so-called Deadpan Snarkers, and he was forced to open a new tab to read a section of the examples; _huh, I never knew Australians were deadpan snarkers, I'll have to ask Australia about that later- hey wait, what's this Crowning Moment of Awesome thing? I gotta see this!_

Click, click, click.

He opened the link into another tab, skimming the description and opening a couple more tabs, scrolling down a bit to read, and oh my god I can't believe I never noticed how great Walt Disney was before oh hey whoa awesome there's a page on Mickey Mouse on this site!

_Click.  
><em>  
>Another opened tab; and America chuckled to himself as he read through the history of Mickey Mouse media, and after that, the list of tropes that applied to the world-famous mouse. <em>Whoa, Mickey's a Badass Adorable, huh? I wonder what other chara- wait, what do you mean one of Mickey's episodes was once banned in China? China's never told me this! I gotta go ask him about it!<em>

….After this next article, of course.

Click.

He clicked the link, opening it and watched it load in another tab. After reading the description, America scrolled down the page, eyes wandering directly to the folder marked "The United States". He opened it, frowning when he hit the part about Western Animation, as the memories flooded into his head from World War II, when there was panic and widespread hatred for the Germans.

It didn't stop him from opening up a couple more tabs; one for Wartime Cartoons and the other for Political Correctness Gone Mad.

And then a couple more tabs after that.

And then another.

And another.

And another.

_And another._

Click, click, click, click, click, click, click…

* * *

><p>Many days later, England, on a whim, decided to drop by America's house. After ringing the doorbell several times with no reply, he tried the doorknob and, finding it unlocked, let himself in.<p>

"America, are you in here?" he called out, shutting the door behind him.

Hearing America's voice faintly coming from the direction of his living room, England took off in its direction, coming to a stop in its doorway. He saw America sitting on an armchair, using a laptop which was placed on a coffee table, while clicking away on a wireless mouse. "Oh, so this was where you were. Why the hell didn't you answer the door?"

America briefly looked from his computer, and spotting his new visitor, he cried out "Help me, England!"

England looked around and, seeing no immediate danger, walked over. "What is it?"

"T-this _site!_" America blurted out. "I can't stop reading! I've been sitting here wikiwalking for the last few days, and it's too hard to stop!"

England looked over his shoulder from the top of the armchair. "TV Tropes? What _is _this thing?"

"It's like….a wiki where people write about tropes and how they apply to things like books and video games and stuff," replied America, adjusting his glasses slightly and showing England one of his signature grins. "Tony showed it to me! It's really cool, actually!"

"Well then, why were you calling out for help awhile ago?" England asked, frowning slightly. "And what's with this site that's caused you to open _so many damn tabs?_"

"It's really addicting!" America complained, smile disappearing. "It's like rickrolling, but I'm trapped all day! Once I started clicking links, I couldn't stop! So far, I've spent the last week on an Archive Binge, reading 24/7! On some days, I've stayed up all night editing some pages, and once I joined the TV Tropes forums, I couldn't stop posting, and I couldn't stop reading! This site is ruining my life!"

"Oh, really?" England asked, slightly smirking. "I'm rather amazed at the fact that you're actually reading something for a change, instead of those bloody video games that you've always seemed to be stuck on."

America pouted. "Shut up. At least I'm not a Covert Pervert that's a Deadpan Snarker with that air of British Stuffiness you always have around, and at least I'm not a-" _here he briefly checked his screen, before continuing on;_"-a Tsundere Lethal Chef with a Hair-Trigger Temper that gives Fanservice With A Smile whenever you're drunk, 'cause everyone knows that you Can't Hold Your Liquor! And at least I don't have your Big Ol'-"

"I'm a what?" England cut him off angrily, blinking. "Is this your newest method of _misusing my language_?"

"Nope, but it's my newest method of ruining my vocabulary!" America replied, grinning. "Oh hey, it's a new article!"

England groaned and facepalmed, watching his former charge move his mouse, clicking something and reading away happily. "I have a bad feeling about this site…" he muttered to himself, before sighing, skimming the words on the page along with America. "Oh well, there's no harm in reading, I suppose. This site seems interesting enough…"

* * *

><p>My heart goes out to all you fellow tropers!<p>

_and also you have no idea how much I wanted to put the names of the tropes in blue text._

If you don't know what TV Tropes is, you should really look it up. It's a cool site.

Thanks for reading! Reviews would be wonderful~


End file.
